


Lifelong

by orochiis



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Death, Despair, F/M, In Game, Kuzupeko - Freeform, Post Game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orochiis/pseuds/orochiis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all too much. </p><p>Threeshot, in game, despair, and post game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> kuzupeko is very similar to royai *sweats*
> 
> This is sad I cried while writing it i'm so sorry

Peko Pekoyama is the best swordswoman in all of Japan. Her talents are outstanding, and she is well known in her hometown.

You are the heir to the largest yakuza syndicate in Japan. Your family ties are important, and your name last name scares most people.

Despite your differences, you grew up together. She was your bodyguard, and she protected you. You couldn’t function without her.

You received those letters on the same day. Hope’s Peak Academy, the most prestigious school in the world. Students were selected the world around to attend, and your two had been selected this year to start at the school. She was the Ultimate Swordswoman, and you were the Ultimate Yakuza. She had got in because of her talents. You were accepted because of his family.

You brought her into your room and sat her down, a week before they were due to leave.

“Once we step foot in this place, there’ll be none of this ‘young master’ shit, okay? You’ll call me Fuyuhiko like everyone else, and I’ll call you Peko, alright?” She stares at you, slightly confused, and nods her head. She stands up, leaving the room in a few quick steps. 

You hear her crying that night from the adjoining wall. 

You entered the school, travelling in separate cars half an hour apart. You would arrive first, and Peko would come in after. You handed their forms into the administrations office before walking to your assigned classroom. 

There was only one other beside you in the room when Peko arrived; a boy who could only be described as tiny. He was even smaller than yourself, and seemed to be wearing a chef’s outfit. Peko glanced over at you while she shut the door, but you didn’t look up from the table you were sitting at. The chef walked up to Peko as she took a seat on the opposite side of the classroom.

“The name’s Teruteru Hanamura. Nice to meet you.” As he finished, he winked, and you felt your skin crawl. Don’t fucking touch her. “Him over there’s called Fuyuhiko.” He motioned with his head.

Peko swallowed hard. “Nice to meet you both,” she said, loud enough for you to hear. You turn around to face her. “My name is Peko Pekoyama.” She bowed her head slightly. You nod at her, giving the smallest smile to let her know she was doing alright. She smiles back at you, before continuing her conversation with Teruteru.

You try to not watch her too much as other students file in, sitting down at their respective desks. Some of their talents are obvious. One has a camera. She’s a photographer. One is sitting playing a Gameboy. She must be gamer, right? You would’ve thought everyone’s talent would’ve been clear. Peko’s wouldn’t have been the most obvious, if it weren’t for her insisting she brought her sword with her. The school didn’t permit her shinai, but gave her a replacement kendo sword. 

The whole class seems to be happy, at least until some boy appears and takes up everyone’s attention. He looks physically sick. You don’t care much for him, but others seem to fuss over him. 

And then that damn rabbit appears. 

You’re transported to some stupid topical island with the rest of the class.

Collect hope shards, she says. Make friends with everyone, she says. No way in hell you’re making friends with anyone. The only person you can stand here is Peko, and you want to avoid her at all costs. So you avoid everyone else. You seclude yourself, put up a lone wolf type front. 

And then the fucking bear tells you al to kill each other. Brilliant. Just brilliant.

The fat one invites you to a party. You decline the offer, obviously, but swing around the front of the old hall they’re using. Chiaki stops you.

“Fuyuhiko? Are you coming to join in…?”

“No fucking way. What the hell are you doing out here anyway?” 

“…I’m on guard duty. From Monokuma.”

“Right. Whatever. I’m just out for a walk.” Your turn on your heel, spitting on the ground for good measure. 

If there was no one inside, you might just have gone on inside. 

You head back to your cottage, and not ten minutes later, the screen of the TV lights up with the bear yelling that someone has been murdered. You sit up straight on your bed. It better not be Peko. It better not be Peko. It better not be Peko. It better not be-

You spend so long worrying about this that you miss the fact that you have to have a trial to decide who the murder is. You sit with your head in your hands for almost an hour, thinking about what would happen if Peko did die. The bear appears again to tell you to go to Monokuma Rock. As you leave your cabin, the rest of class is walking along to the gates. Some of them glare at you as they pass. …Surely they don’t suspect you? You don’t see Peko, and immediately start to panic, but soon realize she’s walking at the back of the group.

“Who was it that died?” You ask.

“Byakuya.” Her reply is short and sweet, but truthfully you wish that no one had died at all. Damn this.

“Hey…are you alright?” You whisper, trying to make it not noticeable that you two are talking.

“…no. I… don’t feel well. I have stomach pains.” You nod your head, knowing not to ask too much. She doesn’t seem to be too interested in talking to you anyway. You hang back a bit, taking up the back.

Teruteru is executed. You’re glad. He was an asshole, hitting on everything he saw. It’s only a matter of time, you think, now that it’s started, before people are dropping off like flies.

You just didn’t think that what happened next would affect you so much.

Monokuma produces a new motive. A videogame. And he offers a special prize for anyone who manages to finish it. You decide it will be you. You’ll beat the game, and stop people from murdering. There’s nothing in that game that can hurt you, right?

Wrong.  
Wrong.   
Wrong.

It’s like this game was aimed at you. Either you or that bitch Mahiru, who fucking killed your little sister. You’re angry. Are these pictures real? You come to the conclusion that they are, and send them to Mahiru with a lovely handwritten note. You’re going to meet her, and you’re either going to beat the shit out of her or end up becoming friends. 

You don’t tell anyone about your plans, but as it turns out, someone seemed to know them anyway. Your conversation was going well until she starts blabbing about revenge or some such shit and you go to grab the bat hidden under the sofa but it’s gone and you turn around and she’s there, bat in hand, covered in blood, wearing…a bikini. Brilliant.

Mahiru isn’t moving. She fucking killed her.

“Peko… what the fuck have you done.” 

“I have fulfilled my duty as your tool.” 

You argue with her, and find out she has some elaborate plan set up and you have to go now or else they’ll have a witness. You run, and she moves Mahiru’s body to complete her framing of that annoying blonde shit. 

During the trial, you fight for Peko. Subtly, but you’re still doing it. She knows. She knows. She knows. And then she whips out this serial killer act, and okay, she has killed people before, but she’s no serial killer. You feel the biggest pang of guilt as you vote for her as the guilty one. You have to swallow hard as you punch in her name to avoid crying.

And then she comes out after the trial that this is what she wants. She wants you to survive and everyone else to die, including herself. You were the murderer, and she was your tool…

You know that’s not true. She killed Mahiru so you didn’t have to do it yourself, because she knows you’re too kind and couldn’t have actually done it. She’s done it before. But… you didn’t think she’d do it here. Not now. It was okay in other places, but not on this goddamn island. Not here. 

You’re going to lose Peko whatever happens.

“I’m sorry.” It’s the only time that you’ve said that and genuinely meant it.

“I thought this would happen.” She knows. She always knows. She accepts her death, and then you break down.

“Peko! Don’t go! I need you!” You start to cry. She starts to cry. Everyone is shocked. And then her execution begins. 

She’s being controlled by Monokuma, being used as a tool. And you flip your shit. You run it, vowing to protect her. In the end… she cuts you. You’re bleeding from your eye, and the last thing you remember is her hugging her to her chest with her tears falling on your head.

Fuck.

You wake up. You can’t move. You can’t see properly. And then you remember. And as you’re on your own, you cry. You might as well. 

You miss her so much. Is there any point in living in world without Peko?


	2. oops, we killed her again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junko's point of view. 
> 
> Peko and Kuzuryuu are merely puppets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like the ending of this more than i like myself

You have them completely under your control. The two don’t know it yet, but you do. You tap you nails against the desk in your room as you wait for the pair to appear.

As if on cue, they walk through the door. She walks in first, her katana in it’s usual bag swung over her shoulder. He follows close behind her, hand in pockets. You beckon them closer to you. They’ve killed his parents, just as you asked them. More powerful people out of your road.

“You know why you’re here,” you say, swinging your feet up to rest on the table. They nod, barely moving.

“I want you to join Super High School Level Despair. Permanently. You two have been a great asset to us, and we think it’s time you joined us. We can provide you with everything; a place to sleep, food…we can even offer you live entertainment!” You laugh, gesturing to the many screens surrounding the dimly lit room.

They nod in unison, whispering thank you’s, before leaving the office. _Hah,_ you think, _this is just the beginning._

The mutual killing starts just days after the yakuza and his puppy dog bodyguard join. You hope it’s not over too quickly, but you don’t mind, since this entire situation is causing you so much despair.

Little do the Super High School Level Despair members know, but you can watch them, as well as the losers trapped inside the school. You can see the despair on their faces, watch as they succumb to what was clearly meant for them. They all know each other, so it’s no problem for their relationships to build.

And what’s most interesting is those two. What was his name- Fuyuhiko? Ah yes, and Peko. How could you forget? They were so different before they gave into despair. She was quiet and reserved. He was… well, fairly similar to the way he was now, but in the six months previous, he had confessed his love to Peko and the two were very… open about their relationship. Some of the others had shown signs of interest in each other, but so much _shit_ had happened to that pair, that they were bound to have ended up together.

After killing the head of the Kuzuryuu family and his wife, and Peko’s sensei, the pair were unstoppable. Technically, Super High School Level Despair now had the largest yakuza syndicate under their control, but Fuyuhiko wanted nothing to do with them, and insisted that he and Peko were better off without that family.

As the school life of mutual killing progressed, some of the members started to lose interest. They had nowhere else to go, apart from the vicinity of the school, and if they had absconded, one of the other members would’ve killed them for sure, so they just stayed inside, refusing to watch the TV. There were only five members out of the original fifteen that had a continued interest in the broadcast, so you decide to go down to where they’re staying and beat the shit out of them.

That _had_ been your plan, but things had just gotten interesting, and you need to intervene in the mutual killing first.

After setting up Mukuro’s fake murder and trying to execute Makoto, you retreat back to the small room you’ve managed to conceal yourself in thus far. Your plan didn’t work, but at least you managed to get rid of that annoying ‘hope’ advocate. Thank God.

You watch the cameras again for a while. Kyoko has gone missing again, no surprise there, but Byakuya, Yasuhiro, Touko and Aoi are huddled around one table in the cafeteria. This is weird for them, as generally they don’t like each other.

Everything seems to be normal, and apart from Kyoko, you can account for everyone. You decide to retrieve Makoto’s body from the garbage room, even if it requires scurrying past the cafeteria, until you see movement on the monitor that shows the dorm area. You assume it’s Kyoko, and it is, but she has someone else with her. Makoto.

Damn. Your plan failed, and now you’re going to have to try something else to get rid of either one of them.

You expected to have to come up with your own plan, but the annoying detective girl challenges you herself. Cute. You unlock all the doors in the school, and give them all helpful hints to your identity. You desperately hope they figure out who you are. It’ll give you and your disciples such a rush of despair---

And they do. And you’re not ready. But you promised. And you use all your beautiful execution machines to kill yourself. And you  find yourself smiling. This isn’t so bad.

They mutilate your body, taking different body parts for their own. Your hand is taken, one of your feet, even your eye. The gangster is the one that does that, and his bodyguard takes your hairclips, replacing her white ribbons for them. There’s a fight for your clothes, and one of the girls takes your shoelaces, the only thing left.

Its only two weeks before the survivors return. They  take the remains of Super High School Level Despair, and plan to rehabilitate them. This was the end of despair, right?

Wrong

 

w r o n g

 

 

W R O N G W R O N G  W R O N G  W R O N G  W R O N G  W R O N G  W R O N G

 

 

 

system failed please reboot


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peko wakes up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay its done

Your hands hit the glass lid, your breathing is erratic, and your eyes fly open. How long have you been lying here? Thoughts run through your head. _How do I get out of here?_ _Why am I here? Where even is here?_ As you finish this thought, you hear a loud clunking noise, and the lid covering your body is lifted. How? You use the little strength you have to push yourself upright, into a sitting position, and you see exactly how. Him.

 It’s like Snow White, but a lot less romantic and you feel like you’re about to throw up.

Your mouth is dry, but you manage to get out two words. “Young master…”

He looks genuinely happy to see you, but you’re worried about so many things. Why does he have an eye patch? Why does he look like he hasn’t slept in six months? Questions fly into your head and out again at the same speed. You have to hold on to the tank to stop yourself from collapsing. He seems to notice this.

“KAZUICHIIIIII!” He yells, and you wince. Your ears haven’t woken up yet, clearly. He looks back round at you. He lifts himself from the rickety chair he’s sitting at. You notice that there are no chairs at any other pods. Has he been waiting for you to wake up?

 He lifts you up, tucking one arm under your legs, and wrapping the other one around your back. He walks towards a door; the only door you can see in the room, the only source of light. You’re pretty sure it’s going to be bright outside, so you prepare yourself.

 A guy with two-tone hair runs into the room. The bottom of his hair is pink, and you infer from this that this must be Kazuichi. You remember him now. He takes one look at you, and his mouth hangs open.

"She’s awake,” Fuyuhiko whispers, and you hear him gasp for breath at the end of his short sentence. Dear God. Is he crying?

 Kazuichi runs from the room, returning seconds later with a wheel chair. Fuyuhiko sets you down, and pushes you out the door. It’s bright outside, just like you expected. It’s indoors though, and pretty warm. Are you still on the island? Fuyuhiko wheels you through to a room lined with hospital beds. Three beds are already occupied, and there’s another five people walking around. You try to remember their names. Kazuichi, Akane, Sonia… is that Hinata? You assume so, but he looks a lot different. And there’s another, someone you don’t recognize. You presume you’ll be introduced later. The people in the beds stir as well; looking up to see who it is. You notice Mahiru, and your eyes begin to water. You remember what you did.

 You force yourself up. You don’t have any energy, and you can barely see with out your glasses, but you manage to limp over to her bed, grabbing her hand and whispering that you’re sorry over and over again. She smiles, and shakes her head. She accepts your apology. Sonia’s there when your legs give out, and she helps you over to a bed.

 You’re fussed over the next couple of days; something your not used to. Sonia washes your hair. Akane brings you food. And slowly, slowly, you start to feel more alive than you did before. You can just about bear walking up and down the corridor- but no more than once up and down, or you’ll collapse. You start talking to people, start remembering things, start learning things.

 After a week, you get to meet the person you saw on the first day. His name is Makoto Naegi, and he is a survivor of the first mutual killing. Ah yes, Kazuichi had told you about this. It wasn’t just you, there was more before, and no one could guarantee if there was anyone else before that again.

He sits you down in what you assume is an office. It’s silent, and he stares at a file laid out on the table in front of him. It has your picture in the top left corner, and details about you written all over the page. You swallow. He’s going to say something bad you just know.

“Well Peko, it’s lovely to meet you at last.” Not entirely what you expected.

“…You too.” It takes you a moment, but your brain is still pretty confused about this entire situation.

“I’ve heard a lot about you from your peers, most specifically-“  
  
“Fuyuhiko.” You answer immediately, your tongue bypassing your brain to form that word. You wince. This isn’t what you wanted.

“Yes, him, and also Sonia, and Hinata. They both claim to have spent time with you when you were in the simulation.”  
  
“Yes. I vaguely remember spending time with them.”  
  
“Well, everything they’ve said about you has boosted your file greatly, and we here at the Future Foundation are pleased to let you in, but…”  
  
“But?” There’s always a but. You know what’s coming.

“You killed someone in the simulation. We understand about your circumstances outside of the game, but really, we’re not quite sure of your reasoning behind the attack on Mahiru.”  
  
“I’m sure you’ve asked the others about this, and I’m sure they’ve all given you perfectly good answers.” You fold your arms. This memory is painful enough without people trying constantly to make you talk about it.

 "Well, we have, but we would like your opinion. Your side of the story.”

“Who are we?” You’re being difficult on purpose now; you don’t want to talk. He sighs before he opens his mouth to speak again.

 “We here at the future foundation. That includes myself, the other survivors of the Mutual Killing- they’ll be here later- and the survivors of your mutual killing- so Hinata, Fuyuhiko, Sonia, Akane and Kazuichi.”

  
“The last people know what happened. They were all there. It’s just you. You were watching the simulation, were you not? You should’ve been paying attention. Its not. My. Fault.” His face softens as he tries to reason with you.

“Alright, Peko. Lets try this again, from the start.”

“I’m not a child. Okay, you want to know what happened? I’ll tell you. I had to protect Fuyuhiko. I didn’t want to lose him, but I did anyway. I couldn’t bear to see him executed. Is that enough for you?”  
  
“Thank you. I have a few more questions for you, Peko. What would you say your relationship is with Fuyuhiko?”  
  
“That is none of your business. My relationships with any of my classmates have absolutely nothing to do with you.” You’re tapping your foot against the floor now, and with every question, your tapping speeds up.

“Okay, it’s clear this isn’t working today. We’ll try again next week, if nothing else comes up. You can come and see me anytime, alright?”

You don’t even answer him. You walk out of that door before anyone can say anything to you.

You’re too weak to sit outside on your own, but you beg Sonia that’s important, and she brings you up to sit on a hill outside. She’s prepared for anything, and brings water and food and blankets, making it into a picnic of sorts.

“How are you finding this, Peko?

“Fine.” You’re not really in the mood to talk, and are more concentrated on eating. But it’s clear she want’s to talk, so you oblige her. “Has…. Has Fuyuhiko talked to you since I woke up?”  
  
“No,” she answers, a worried look on her face. “I’m afraid he doesn’t want to talk to anyone. He’s locked himself in his room.”  
  
“I need to talk to him.”  
  
“Peko, you are much to weak for that! You don’t know what he will say to you, not in the state that he’s in.”

 “Tomorrow then.”

“I’ll make some enquiries. Someone may have to go with you.”

“I will need to speak to him alone.”  
  
“I’ll do my best to make that possible.” She shuts up after that, and you’re glad of the silence. You need time to think, time to breathe. Things weren’t right before, and you’re not sure they’re any better now.

 Makoto allows you to visit Fuyuhiko, as long as you’re outside where you can be watched. They won’t listen in on your conversation, they say, but apparently they don’t know how your mental condition is yet. You haven’t told them enough, but you assume they’ve squeezed information about the others.

You’re waiting for him for a long time before Akane drags him into the courtyard by his collar. He’s yelling at her, and is putting up one hell of fight, but she dumps him on the grass near you, and runs into the building, closing the door behind her. He stares at you, and you stare back, noticing all the little details. He’s grown taller, and he’s almost as tall as you now. He’s filled out a bit as well; clearly he hasn’t just spent all this time moping. And his eye- it’s still gone. He catches you staring at it.  
  
“It wasn’t your fault.” He knows what you’re thinking- he always has. “It was I. I did it. Before we were even in that simulator. I cut it out, trying to replace it with that mad woman’s. Did you know? Apparently we were her ‘loyal disciples’. Thank god I can’t remember any of that.”  
  
You let him talk, and he stands on the edge of the grass, hands in pockets, head bent.

“I’m sorry.” You snap your head up. He has nothing to apologise for, but he is regardless. He mooches over to sit beside you, slumping against the tree in the centre of the garden. “I’ve put you through so much, and hurt you so much.” He’s crying. Great.

You don’t really know what to say, so you stare down at your knees. This reminds you of the time when you were younger, and you accidentally hit him with your sword while training, and he lay in the corner and cried. If you were in a bad mood, you probably would yell at him now, but you’re feeling kind- he’s gone through so much.

“Peko.” You look up. His eyes are still red, but the tears have stopped falling. He grabs onto your arm. “Peko…”

He’s full of talk today. You don’t know how to respond to this, so you gently pat his head, whispering to him that it’s okay. He collapses in your arms, and from his shaking; you can tell he’s crying again.

“Peko… you’ve been asleep for months.” Finally, a proper sentence. “I missed you so much. It was so hard, living without the person I love!”

Wait.

What?

 You stare at him, and by the look on his face it’s clear he didn’t want to say that.

"Damn it. Peko… I love you, okay? And…”  
  
He drifts off, not knowing where his sentence is going. He looks embarrassed, and you think it would be a good idea to kiss him, so you do. You don’t really know why you do it, but it’s too late now, and he puts his arms around you as if he never wants to let go again.

 You peel him off you, not really knowing what you just did or what to do next. He simply smiles at you through his tears, and you give a weak smile back.

 Makoto’s banging against the window, and when you look around; his face is not one to be messed with. Clearly this wasn’t what he wanted. But you don’t care, and you leave the courtyard with an almost happy face.

 Maybe, just maybe, you’ll be okay.


End file.
